The Day Spent In Duo Maxwell's Brain
by Wishful Thinker8
Summary: Um, Has anyone ever wondered how the G-Boys' brains function? I have.......*COMPLETE!!*
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a very bizarre, weird, humor fic that popped into my head during an exam. Um, there's a bit of Duo bashing in this, but nothing too too bad. So, here it goes!!  
  
Discalimer-i don't own any of the gundam wing characters!   
  
The Day Spent In Duo Maxwell's Brain  
  
Hello. I am a brain cell in Duo's brain. I come from a rather small family, I have around 3000 family members up here so it's not that crowded. I control the basic functions of Duo's body, like moving and his fine motar skills which include piloting his precious Deathscythe. I figure that it's time to show all you Duo fans what it's actually like up here and all the pain and torture we go through. I'll tell you one thing, it's not a glamorous job.  
  
The day starts when Duo wakes up. Er, I mean, opens his eyes. All my bothers and sisters that help control Duo's other functions don't wake up till later, which explains why Duo is such a lazy but in the morning. That's right Duo, open your eyes! *Widespreas groaning*. Great, he's just closed them again. It'll take forever to get them open again, not to mention, wasting alot of energy. *Sighs*. I hope Quatre has a big breakfast ready, we're going to need it.  
  
*1 and a half hours later*  
  
Come on Duo!!! You can do it. OPEN YOUR EYES!!!.Whew, finally got him to open his eyes and keep them open. One task done. Now to get him out of bed.....  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
That's right Duo, just peel back the last blanket and then we can stand up and get dressed. *Cringes at the thought*. It's just one little itty bitty sheet. Shinigami can handle that. *FLOP!*. Appearently not. Okay, let's try this again. Sit up. There, now lift the sheet up and OH MY GOSH!!! WE'VE DONE IT!! AND IN RECORD TIME TOO! DUO IS SITTING UP IN BED WITH HIS EYES OPEN!! Score one for the cells!! *does a little victory dance then notices the audience* Hmm, well*composes herself*, back on track now. Duo, stand up! *Duo stays sitting* Oh well, it's never worked on the first try. Let's try again.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Come on Duo, walk over to the dresser to get your clothes. NO! NOT TO THE DOOR! YOU CAN'T GO DOWN TO BREAKFAST IN YOUR DEATHSCYTHE BOXERS!! QUATRE WOULD NEVER ALLOW IT! Whew, that was a close one but we managed to get him to change his course. *BANG* ouch, that hurt. We've got to make sure Duo doesn't open the cupboard door on his head anymore. We can't afford to send anymore cells to the hospital. We're short handed as it is. Time to get back to work. Goos job Duo, now reach out your hand and grab your shirt, not Quatre's pink shirt. How did that get in there in the first place? Nevermind, I don't want to know. That's right, place the shirt gently on the bed. ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOT ON THE FLOOR , IT'LL GET ALL WRINKLED AND I DONOT WANT TO TALK YOU THROUGH IRONING!! Oh well, let's just hope Quatre doesn't miss it.   
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Now, the hardest part, getting the pants on. After struggling with his shirt for 3 minutes, then his shoes for 7, he realizes he has no pants on. What am I going to do with this boy? Okay, now pull the pants on your legs. NOT ON YOUR HEAD!!! Okay, now, do them up.......don't catch anything, good.Now, let's try the shoes again. YEAYEAYEAYEYAYEAYEAYEAY!! WE'RE FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh oh, now it's time for the stairs......  
  
*********************  
So, does anyone like this crazy idea or should I drop it??  
  
Please review with your opinions, and flames are accepted.  
  
Wishful Thinker 


	2. 

Um, Due to popular demand? here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
The Day Spent In Duo Maxwell's Brain  
  
Hi everyone!! I'm back again with another chapter of The Day Spent In Duo Maxwell's brain. When we left off last time, Duo just completed getting dressed and was about to tackle the stairs. *evil music in the background* *looks around* I wonder where that comes from....oh well, work to be done! Okay Duo, listen carefully. Open the door and try not to hit your head this time. *BANG!* *sighs* well, 2 miracles were too much to hope for I guess. Now, walk out of the door and down the hall. TURN TURN!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EVERYONE, PREPARE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!!! WE'RE ON AUTOMATIC PILOT!!!!!!!!!!!!*CRASH!!! BANG!!!!!! *glass shatters*. *widespread groaning* woah, did anyone get the number of the truck that just hit us? I'm okay, just a bit shaken up. Is everyone else okay? *muffled answers* Well, no major damage done. Okay, which one of you forgot to program in that Duo is supposed to turn when he reaches the end of the hall. *hears crickets chirping it's so silent* I'll have to figure it out later, there's a mission to be accomplished right now, mainly, getting Duo down the stairs.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Okay, is everyone ready to go? Then lets tackle the stairs. Duo, put your right foot down. Okay, you don't know your right from your left? Put down the foot that is paired with the hand you use to turn on Deathscythe. YAYAYAYAYAY, It worked. Now the opposite foot. Lets pick up the pace. Start foot, other foot, start foot, other foot. Um, Duo, aren't we going a little fast? Woah, slow down Duo or we'll have another accident! *sobs* not again. WE'RE GOING DOWN@!!!!!!!!#%&@^#%^&@%#&^@%#&@^%#&@^#%&@#%&@^#%&^@#%@&#^, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *THUMP*   
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
*Groans* ouch, that one hurt. Hey, where am I? Oh boy, we've got a code blue over here!!! Possible cell deaths here! Get the stretcher over here!! Hold on bro, you'll make it out alive, I promise. I swear on my namesake. Wait a minute, I don't have a name. I promise you'll be okay, I swear on Duo's miracles. *Miniture ambulance drives away* *shakes head sadly* He's a goner. *surveys the damage* Wow, I wonder if there's enough people here to keep going. AHA! here comes the calvery! *Trumpets can be heard. A few hundred cells come and replace all the injured ones*. Good thing mama cell just had a new litter a few weeks ago. We need all the help we can get. Hey you, yeah you with the braid! Take that position over there. Great, I have a bunch of new trainees and a sleeping Duo. If that isn't the recipe for disaster, I don't know what is.  
  
Now, to get Duo standing again, we have to lure him with something. Hmmm, how bout we send the message that Quatre made pancakes. *passes the message around, soon, everything begins to shake* And we've got lift off. Duo rounds the first corner and he's in the lead. Wow, he's really flying. As we round the second corner, he's ahead by the braid. And he wins as he dashes through the kitchen door ands skids into his chair, fork and knife in hand. Well, that's easier than I thought it would be. Now that he's awake, eating should be easy. He does that automatically.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Duo, maybe you should stop eating now. Duo? He's not listening to me. Maybe this is a good time to go visit my injured bothers and sisters. Now, all you trainees, Duo's eating right now so nothing should go wrong. If anything does, hit the automatic shut down button. Got it? *everyone nods* good, I'll be back in a bit.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Hey sis, you just gotta hang on. We need you out there. *everything starts shaking again* What the #&^*&$# is going on?!?!?!?!?!?!*runs back to her position* OH MY GOSH!! *turns to a trainee* what happened? *new trainee is so terrified, she can't speak* Oh nevermind, I'll just review the video tapes. *quickly scans them, rage is growing* YOU GUYS WERE HAVING A PARTY!!???!?!?!?!?!?!WHILE YOU GUYS WERE HAVING FUN, DUO WAS OVER STUFFING HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!! *a quiet suggestion is heard* IT'S TOO LATE TO PRESS THE AUTOMATIC SHUT DOWN BUTTON!!!! everyone, brace for another attack. WHY ME LORD?? WHY ME!!! *everything is shaking even more* HANG ON!!!!!! *a loud burp is let out and Quatre can be heard telling Duo how impolite that was* This is going to be a long day......  
  
********************  
sorry for the short chapters. I'm having trouble deciding what to do next. Should Duo go on a mission? Or should he go to highschool? Review with your ideas!!  
  
Hmmm, maybe I should make this a series, *shivers* I don't even want to think what's going on in Wufei's brain. Thanx for reading!  
  
Wishful Thinker 


	3. The mission....

Hey everyone! It's been along time since I've written in this one. I've been busy with One Fateful Night, which now is complete and I only have one more chapter to post. So, now that I'm done that fic, I'm going to finish this one which is only going to be one more chapter. I might be tempted to do a sequel if I get enough reviews. 

Before I forget…* pushes disclaimer to the front of the room* 

Disclaimer- Wishful Thinker doesn't own anything related to gundam wing. She just likes to torture the characters.

Thank you. If you haven't figured out who disclaimer is, read the fic I'm writing with my friend Duo's ONLY Chick and you'll understand better. It's called One Last Time. Okaies, I'm done with my advertisements and on with the fic!

Wait, maybe I should explain somethings before I continue. I have decided to send all the pilots on a mission as most people asked. Their mission is to…clean the house. *evil music in the background * *looks around * Now where did that come from? Oh well, that's their mission. I also have decided that I just can't have a one sided conversation in Duo's brain so I have decided to add in other pilots. Now, the brains can communicate with each other without the pilots knowing and most likely I won't use the pilot's voices directly. Whenever I switch brain's, I'll write the person's name because I just use the first person in all of them. I hope that's clear enough for everyone! I've decided to use the pilot's voices after all.

The Day Spent In Duo Maxwell's Brain

Duo's brain- Whew. I think we should be okay now. As long as we don't have to go up anymore stairs or actually do anything today, we'll be fine. I think I should contact the others though to see how they're doing. I'll try Quatre first. Hey you with the baseball cap! Pass me the brain phone! *dials the numbers 444 *. Hopefully someone will pick up.

*Quatre's brain looks like a meditation place with velvet throw pillows and about 50 million candles burning. Someone reaches over and picks up the brain phone that is disturbing the peace and quiet *

Quatre's brain- ummmmm, we are one with the phone. May I help you? Ummmmmmmmmmm

Duo's brain-yeah, hi. I just wanted to know how everything is going over there

Quatre's brain- ummmmmm, we are one with peace. We are fine, very relaxed and content with being one. Ummmmmmmmmmmm. Come, chant with me. We are one with the wall, ummmmmmmmm.

Duo's brain- okay, no thank you. Don't call me, I'll call you *quickly hangs up the Brain phone *. Hmm, whom should I try next? I think I'll try Heero. *dials number 111 * * gulps * I better be prepared.

* Heero's brain looks like a battleground. There are trenches and bomb holes filled with thick mud. Thick smoke filled the air and made it hard to see. Suddenly, out of a trench, a cell sprang up and ran across a muddy field. Ducking several bombs, he finally reached his destination, a small side trench where the general was*.

Heero's brain, runner- *panting * sir, there's a call for you on line one

Heero's brain, general- Alright, give me it! * snatches phone away * Yes, what is it? It better be important. We're at a very crucial part in this war!

Duo's brain- * in a very quiet voice* I just wanted to know if everything is all right.

Heero's brain- WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M ABOUT TO WIN THIS WAR. DOWN WITH PERSONALITY! STOIC CELLS RULE! Now, if there is nothing else to discuss, I must go. My army needs me. *sounds of bombs flying over head * EVERYONE DUCK!!! INCOMING! *BOOM! *

*phone goes dead *

Duo's brain- *stares at receiver *. Interesting. Oh well, let's try Wuffles and see what he's up to. *dials number 555 *

*Wufei's brain looks like a teenage girl's room. It's totally power pink and blue and there are a bunch of girl cells having a slumber party *

Wufei's brain- Like Hello! Who is this? Johnny, or Paul?

Duo's brain- No, it's Duo

Wufei's brain- Hey Duo! *everyone stands up and grabs their pompoms * Ready? Okay. H-E-L-L-O, hello…DUO!!!!!

A.N-I have nothing against cheerleaders so don't flame me

Duo's brain-okay, this is weird. I just wanted to know if everyone is okay over there.

Wufei's brain- everything is just peachy keen over here! Just doing each other's nails. Want us to do yours??

Duo's brain-um, no thanks. Gotta jet! *quickly slams down the phone * I'm almost afraid to call Trowa now. But it has to be done. *slowly dials 333 *

*Trowa's brain just looks like a normal room. There's not much to describe. There are a few desks and some doors that lead to who knows where and a few chairs. All the cells are just kinda sitting around but when the phone rings, they jump to life *

Trowa's brain-hihihihihihiwho'sthis?????Wannachatwannawchat!?!?!Huhuhuhuhuhuh?

A.N-for anyone that doesn't know what that last sentence was supposed be, I'm trying to show that Trowa is talking really really really fast.

Duo's brain-whoa! Can we hit rewind and start again?

Rewinder-allright, if you really want. *presses a button*

Trowa's brain-?huhuhuhuhuhuh!?!?! Tahcwannawtahcannaw????? Sihts'ohwihihihihihih. *in normal mode * hihihihihihiwannachatwannachat?!?!?!?! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh?

Duo's brain-okay. I still don't understand. I just wanted to know if everything's all right.

Trowa's brain-yeahyeahyeahyeaheverything'sfinfinefinefinefine.goodgoodgoodgood.happyhappyhappy.wannatalkwannatalkwannatalk???

Duo's brain-actually, I have to go take my cookies out of the oven. So, bye-bye! *hangs up * Whew, talking to him wear's me out.

*~*

A.N-in this scene, the guys are actually speaking and remember, they can't hear the brains talking.

The five pilots were gathered around the table, finishing up breakfast. Duo was on his fifth helping, Trowa was staring into a half-drunken cup of coffee, Heero was tapping away at his precious laptop, Wufei was polishing his katana, and Quatre was drinking his 10th cup of tea, staring straight ahead.

"BEEP!"

This unnaturally loud noise startled all the pilots out of their own thoughts and back into the present.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what was that noise?" Quatre asked nervously. 

"Hn" Heero grunted, moving his mouth around the screen.

"Um, translation please? I don't speak grunts" Duo commented cheekily. Heero tore his gaze away from the screen and flashed a famous death glare at the braided boy.

"It means we have a new mission" Heero replied grumpily, going to read the e-mail. After scanning the first few lines, the normally stoic boy's face paled drastically.

"What's the matter Heero?" Quatre asked worriedly. But Heero couldn't seem to get the words out. Wufei leaned over to read the e-mail for himself.

After 2 seconds, Wufei's face turned beat red out of anger. "INJUSTICE!" he screamed. Trowa calmly looked up at him.

"What is it now?" Trowa asked calmly. Wufei's was having a very hard time controlling his rage.

"Our mission…. is…to clean…THIS HOUSE! I REFUSE TO DO ANY SORT OF ONNA'S WORK!" he roared Duo had to stifle a laugh. Wufei looked really funny when he was angry.

"With the 5 of us working, it won't take very long to do it" Quatre commented hopefully, standing up. "I'll go find us some aprons so we don't get our clothes dirty".

*~*

A.N-this is the brains talking

Duo's brain- Well, I guess it won't be so bad. But I refuse to do anymore stairs for awhile. We can't replenish cells that fast.

Heero's brain-NONONONONONON! Cleaning takes personality! We're losing!!!!!!

Trowa's brain-ohohohohohohohohohoohohohohohohoh!!!! Funfunfunfunfunfufun! letscleanletscleanletsclean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre's brain-ummmmmmm, we are one with the mops. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, we are one with the cleaning liquid

Wufei's brain- come on girls, let's put on our frilly pink aprons!!

*~* 

A.N-back to normal talking.

"NO"

"But Wufei."

"NO. I refuse to wear that fluffy pink apron. I'd rather break my katana first" Wufei argued stubbornly. 

Quatre sighed. "But Wufei, if you get your clothes dirty, you'll have to do the washing. And don't you qualify that as woman's work also? Wufei thought about this for awhile then grabbed the dreaded apron out of Quatre's out stretched hand.

Heero was looking over a carefully plotted map with a bunch of red squiggles and lines that only he could seem to decipher. "It seems that there are 5 areas for us to attack. The bedrooms, the kitchen/dining room, the basement, the bathrooms, and the living room/hall closets. Who wants which one?" he asked monotonlesly.

"I'll take the kitchen/dining room!" Duo blurted out hurriedly. Heero nodded and crossed the spot off with a x.

"I'll do the bedrooms" Quatre suggested cheerfully. Once again, Heero nodded and crossed it off.

"I'll do the basement," Trowa said calmly. Another nod, another x.

"I'll take the bathrooms" Wufei growled as he finished tying up his apron.

"That leaves me with the living room/closets then. Mission accepted" Heero replied seriously just as duo pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Wufei in the frilly pink apron.

"INJUSTICE!" Wufei roared as Duo giggled and fled out of the room. Wufei was about to chase after him when Heero stopped him.

"Don't bother. I'll get the picture later. We have a mission to do" he grunted. Wufei stopped struggling and went to go collect his tools for the mission. Each person went to their designated post.

*~*

A.N-brains talking

Duo's brain- oh yeah! What a great picture of Wuffles! I'll have to guard it with my life. I know! I'll stick it in my braid. Now, to get cleaning.

A.N-sorry for all of these, but I forgot to mention that it was a Polaroid picture. The ones that develop instantly.

Quatre's brain-ummmmmmm, we are one with the stairs. The stairs are our friends. Hmmm, must think positive vibes. Ummmmmmm, let's do our bedroom first.

Trowa's brain-ohohohohohoho, it'sverydarkandscarydowninthebasements!nogonogonogo!!!!igottaigottaigotta.

Wufei's brain-oh, put on your rubber gloves ladies! We don't want to chip our nail polish!

Heero's brain-hmmm, we'll have to hide out in the deepest, darkest part of the closet. NO MORE PERSONNALITY! THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

*~*

A.N-people

Duo was wiping down the counters in the kitchen when he heard a muffled thump and a yell from the downstairs bathroom. "Is everything alright Wufei?" Duo heard Heero call out from the living room.

"Yeah. I just forgot about the wet floor and I fell and.." Wufei called back grumpily.

"And what?" Duo asked curiously.

"None of your business Maxwell" The Chinese boy yelled back. Duo shrugged and went back to his wiping of the counters. When he was done that, he moved on to the stove that someone had forgotten to turn off all the way….

Having finished the downstairs bathroom, Wufei was moving to do the upstairs one when he met Quatre in the middle of the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay Wufei?" he asked worriedly.

Wufei sighed. Quatre was one of the pilots that he could tolerate except when Quatre was worried. "I'm fine. Now get out of my way! The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can take this ridiculous covering off" he growled menacingly. Quatre stepped to the side and let Wufei past. As Quatre stared as his retreating back, he noticed something very strange about the way Wufei was walking. Instead of going to the bathroom, the Chinese man went into his room and closed the door. 2 minutes later, it opened and Wufei came out wearing a new pair of pants. He noticed Quatre at the end of the hall and tossed the old pants down to him.

"Give these to Barton. He's doing the wash, right?" Wufei demanded. Quatre caught the pants with relative ease and nodded.

"All right then" and with that, Pilot 05 went into the upstairs bathroom. Quatre shrugged and went to the top of the stairs.

"Duo, come here!" he called down.

"What did I do?' Duos voice came drifting back up. Quatre just had to smile at the hint of worry in his friend's voice.

"Nothing's wrong, just throw this down to Trowa please" he replied and with that, he threw the pants down. Duo went the landing site and picked them up.

"Hey these are Wuffles pants. Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong with them?" Duo asked outloud. He then found what he was searching for, a flaw. Apparently when Wufei had fallen, he had ripped his pants down the middle. Duo started to laugh hysterically.

Upstairs, Wufei's rage was still growing. His face was an even darker shade of red than before. "I'll get him back, oh yes I will. Just you watch Maxwell. I'll torture you beyond belief!"

As soon as Duo dropped the pants down to Trowa, he went back to the kitchen, where he had left his cloth on the still turned on burner. It was smoking slightly. Letting out a small yelp, Duo ran forward and yanked it off. The cloth was slightly crispy but no real harm done. Duo gave a sigh of relief and turned off the burner.

"I won't tell anyone about that one" he thought nervously, moving to do the dishes.

*~*

A.N-brains

Duo's brain-LOL! ROTFLMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so much fun! Oh yeah, I rule, I rule!!

Quatre's brain- ummmmmmmmmmmmm, we are one with the bed. Ummmmmm, inner peace is the key. Ummmmmmmmmm

Heero's brain- *sounds of machine guns * ACK! We're under attack! NOOOOOO, we need help! We're losing!!!!! Stoic's rule, we'll go down fighting!

Wufei's brain- total meltdown. Embarrassment Rama! Oh, what a tragedy. But revenge isn't nice. Not for us prim and proper ladies!

Trowa's brain-I'MDONE!I'MDONE!I'MDONE!

*~*

A.N-people

"I'm finished" Trowa announced, coming up the stairs, and going into the living room, where Heero was sitting typing on his pet laptop.

"I completed the mission 10 minutes ago" Heero grunted, fingers flying across the keys. Duo came waltzing in, and threw himself into the lazy-boy. 

"Oh yeah. I'm done!!" he cried triumphantly. 

"OH DUO!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled from upstairs. Duo's face paled, he didn't like the tone of Quatre's voice.

"Yes Q-man, my bestest buddy in the whole wide world?" Duo called back sweetly.

"What is my good pink shirt doing behind you dresser all crumpled up?" Duo went as white as a sheet and bolted out the back door.

*~*

A.N-brain

Duo's brain-oh no, oh no. I am so dead!!!!

Trowa's brain-duo'sintroubleduo'sintrouble!!!

Quatre's brain- Ummmm, we are one with the baseball bat , ummmm we are one with the idea of hurting Duo,ummmmm.

Heero's brain- Serves him right! Stoic's RULE!

Wufei's brain-poor widdle Duo. Let' bake him some cookies girls!

(&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Oh boy. This was an extremely weird chapter. Like I said, I'll do a sequel but I have to get enough reviews and some ideas on what they can do. Please review!

Wishful Thinker


	4. The other mission and Wufei is wearing.....

Hello everybody! I know that I haven't updated for a really long time but I've been really busy. So, I finally decided to write another chapter for this fic since I got lots of positive feedback. I'm taking 2 ideas from the reviews and I'm combining them together so that this fic will have 2 more chapters.  
  
All right, for idea number one (this chapter) drum roll please...The Boys get to go shopping!!!  
  
The second idea (next chapter) ...........................They get to go to a formal dinner party at Relena's house/Mansion whatever.  
  
The other girls will be included in this but just to warn everyone, I don't like them what so ever so I will be bashing them. If you can't deal with it, don't read.  
  
I also have decided to add a little plot twist. Hehehe, I'm evil. *forbidding music in background. Looks around * Where did that come from? Oh well, I thought this up when I was finishing up my Spanish test a couple of days ago. Wouldn't it be fun to have the boys act out what was going on in their brains and not know what they were doing? I admit, I like to torture them. Now, to get this over with... * pushes disclaimer to the computer*  
  
Disclaimer-huh? Oh yeah. Wishful Thinker or Raijra doesn't own anything!!!!  
  
Thank you. You may go back to sleep now.  
  
Disclaimer-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
*sighs * too late. Hmmm, in this chapter, I'm going to advertise my friend's fic, "Trip To, erm, Various Zoos". It's written by Duo's ONLY Chick, (who also happens to be my best friend) and it's really funny. You kinda have to read the one before it "Trip To the French Zoo". That's one is hilarious too. Okay, I'm done now, on with the fic!  
  
The Day Spent in Duo Maxwell's brain  
  
After Quatre had stopped chasing Duo with a baseball bat, Heero's laptop let out another unnaturally loud beep. Wufei growled, Trowa paled, Heero's stayed the same, Duo's jaw dropped open and Quatre gulped rather loudly.  
  
"Two missions in one day? This is murder" Duo complained noisily, flopping down on the floor.  
  
"Hn"   
  
"Can't you say anything else?"  
  
"Omae o Korosu"  
  
"Figures"  
  
(a.n: I have no clue if I spelt that right but if I didn't could someone please tell me the correct spelling? Thanx!)  
  
*~*   
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain: I can't believe it! I don't want another mission!! I want to go back to sleep or eat, doesn't matter.  
  
Trowa's brain-ohboyohboyohboyohboy. Nowantothermissionnowantothermission. Pleasesparemepleasespareme!  
  
Wufei's brain-oh goodie! I hope it's a fun mission like painting our toenails or washing our hair!  
  
Quatre's brain-Ummmmmmmmmm, we are one with the mission, ummmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Heero's brain-oh dear lord! This cannot be happening! RETREAT MEN!! IT'S YOU KNOW WHO!!!  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
"I cannot believe this" Heero mumbled, scrolling down to read the rest of this message. "They have crossed the line".  
  
"What's the problem Hee-chan?" Duo asked cheerfully, getting up to look at the e-mail. Heero shot a death glare at Duo.  
  
"Don't call me that" he growled menacingly. Duo shrugged and started to read the dreaded mission.  
  
"You were right. I don't see how we can survive this one" Duo muttered angrily.  
  
"What's the matter Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly, the prior events put in the past.  
  
"It's 2 missions. One: we have to go shopping for some dress clothes" Duo explained seriously (well as serious as Duo can get).  
  
"And two?" Trowa prodded. Duo gulped.  
  
"We have to attend a formal party at Relena's house tonight and actually behave ourselves and act civilized" he finished slowly. At that exact moment, Wufei fainted.  
  
*~*  
Brains talking:  
  
Duo's brain-I'm speechless, I can't believe what has happened. What did we do to deserve this?  
  
Quatre's brain-ummmmm, we are one with the shops. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, we are one with the clothes, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Trowa's brain-*deep breath* HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *another deep breath *HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP * runs out of air*  
  
Heero's brain-take me now lord!! Don't make me suffer through shopping! *tiny voice from behind * No I don't care what happens to you, just get me out of here!!  
  
Wufei's brain-shopping!!! How fun!!! Let's get our shopping clothes on!  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
One hour later...  
  
"We've tried about a million different ways to get out of this! Can't we just carry out the mission? My brain hurts from thinking too much" Duo whined loudly, receiving death glares from all the occupants of the room, excluding Quatre of course. He just looked at Duo sympathetically.   
  
"Duo's right, there is no way out of this" Quatre agreed.  
  
"Hn". Heero did not want to admit that the braided baka was right for once. Closing his laptop, he went to go see if Wufei would wake up yet.  
"Wufei, Wufei, are you okay?" he grumbled.  
  
"Hey, that rhymes Hee-chan!" Duo spoke up from the floor.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked you nicely"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Because"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Omae o Korosu"  
  
"Shutting up!"  
  
"Maxwell, you make too much noise" Wufei groaned as he finally came to.  
  
"Wufei, how are you? We've all been so worried" Quatre exclaimed quietly  
  
"I feel like I got ran over by a truck" Wufei mumbled, struggling to sit up.   
  
"Here, let me help" Quatre offered, holding out a hand. Wufei grabbed the hand but immediately let go when he felt a huge spark of electricity shock the pair of hands.  
  
"Ouch!" Quatre cried, quickly drawing his hand back. Heero moved closer to the pair.  
  
"What's the problem Quatre?" Heero asked seriously, placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder. But he to jumped back when he felt a spark of electricity. "What's going on?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "It's obvious! You, Q-man, and Wuffles got shocks! End of story. Can we please get this mission over with now?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I don't speak HN's!"  
  
"Gr"  
  
"Like that's any better". Wufei let out another groan.  
  
"Can I sit this one out guys? I have a horrible headache," Wufei asked in a non-Wufei like style. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Sure, it's not really necessary for all of us to go. We'll bring you back some clothes to wear tonight" Quatre replied gently.  
  
"Thanks" Wufei replied graciously, and with that, he left the living room to go to his own room.  
  
"If Woofie doesn't have to go, I don't have to either" Duo stated stubbornly. Heero didn't argue, he just walked out of the room towards the front door, dragging Duo by his braid.  
  
"Wufei needs rest and that doesn't involve you bugging him till he gets his katana out" Heero grunted, dragging Duo outside and letting go of the braid.  
  
"Owie!!! That hurts Heero! I don't like it" Duo sniffed, cradling his braid in his arms.  
  
"Get over it" Heero replied. Duo sniffed even louder. "Do you have to do that?" Duo's response was an even louder sniff. "How do I make you stop?"  
Another sniff. "Fine, I'll buy you an ice cream at the mall".  
  
"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!" The second Heero had promised the ice cream, he regretted it. They were supposed to behave at Relena's party and he didn't think a hyper Duo qualified as a behaving person. Quatre came out the door next and last was Trowa, who locked the door behind them.  
  
"Let's go to the mall!" Duo cheered and led the way. Quatre didn't know what it was but he had an awful feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain-man he's a sucker for food/sugar. I really don't need a hyper Duo, not today, not anyday!!!  
  
Quatre's brain-ummmmm, we are one with the sidewalk. The sidewalk is our friend. Ummmmm, we are one with walking.  
  
Trowa's brain-we'ergoingotthemallwe'regoingtothemallwe'regoingtothemalll!!  
  
Heero's brain-*gasping for air* What a cruel way to die! What did we do to deserve...the mall..?  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"Come on out Duo" Quatre persuaded.  
  
"I refuse!" Duo called back.  
  
"It can't be that bad" Quarter argued.  
  
Duo looked down at his clothes and shivered. "Yes it can" he muttered, but bravely opened the door anyways. Quatre had to admit that Duo's clothes were pretty bad. He was wearing a pair of olive green pants and pink tee shirt.  
  
"Are you colour blind?" Quatre asked curiously, "cause that would explain a lot". Duo blushed slightly.  
  
"Just a bit" he replied, hurriedly going back into the change room.  
  
"Would you like me to pick something out for you?" Quatre offered.  
  
"Please" was Duo's reply. Quatre went in search for something Duo could wear.  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa had finally found an outfit for Wufei but still had to look for themselves. Duo was happily licking a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.  
  
"We've only got 2 hours till this mission terminates" Heero muttered, clicking something on his laptop (yes he brought it with him).   
  
Trowa frowned "that doesn't give us much time then" but Heero wasn't listening. He was staring straight ahead, eyes glassed over.  
  
"Heero, are you okay?" Quatre asked curiously. Heero didn't reply. Something was happening in his head.  
  
*~*  
Brains talking:  
  
Duo's brain-okay, now I'm getting scared. Heero had never acted like this, no matter what the situation had been.  
  
Trowa's brain-problemproblme.HELPHELPHELPuspleasepleaseplease.Thiscouldbetheendthiscouldbetheend!  
  
Quatre's brain-Ummmmmmmmmm, we are one with the floor. Ummmmmmmmmmmmm, we are one with problem solving  
  
Heero's brain-AHHHHH, we are under attack, dive! Dive! Dive!  
  
*~*  
People talking:   
  
At the exact moment, Heero did exactly what his brain told him to do, dive. He dove through the shopper's legs and crawled as though his life depended on it.  
  
"Everybody! Save yourselves!" the stoic boy yelled, covering his head as though he expected an attack. The frightened shoppers did exactly what he said to do. People ran in every direction in order to get away from the 'attack'. The 3 other boys just stared at Heero, not caring that others were jostling them.  
  
"Now I've seen everything" Duo commented quietly, eyes unblinking.  
Quatre and Trowa nodded in agreement. The mall was almost empty now so Quatre went over to the hunched up Heero.  
  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Heero uncovered his head and glared at the Arabian.  
  
"Of course I'm not general, I've been contaminated. Please, dispose of me" Heero growled, bowing his head once more.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quatre sputtered.  
  
"Don't make me repeat my self sir. Leave me and go help the others. I have been poisoned by personality" Heero replied tonelessly. Duo and Trowa came in time to hear Heero's last message.  
  
"Hee-chan?" Duo asked hesitantly, "what's going on?" Heero looked up at Duo questioningly.  
  
"What am I doing on the floor?"  
  
"Ducking for cover" Quatre replied slowly, "like you told everyone too". Heero stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Why would I tell you to do something like that? This mission must be getting to you guys. Hurry up, we've only got 2 hours" Heero said seriously, walking towards the next store they had been planning to go into.  
  
"Call it a hunch but I don't think he remembers what he just did" Duo said knowingly, then followed the chocolate haired boy.  
  
"Something weird is going on. We'll have to watch him carefully," Quatre concluded. Trowa nodded in agreement and him and Quatre followed Duo.  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain-oh boy, something tells me that this is no ordinary shopping trip  
  
Trowa's brain-weridweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweird  
  
Quatre's brain- Ummmmmmmmmm, we are one, Ummmmmmmmmm  
  
Heero's brain- I'm sorry soldier that you had to die like that, god bless.  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
"I don't want this" Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Come on Duo. Wufei's got an outfit, Trowa had one and so do I. You have to pick something" Heero replied impatiently. Duo furiously shook his head.  
  
"I'll look like a penguin" the braided boy retorted. "I won't wear it".  
  
"You don't have to wear the jacket, just the pants and shirt" Trowa explained. Duo thought about this for a moment and was about to reply when Heero cut in.  
  
"I'll buy you an ice cream"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"Works everytime". However, their attention was soon drawn towards the back of the store where Quatre was.  
  
"Please sir, would you get up off the floor. You're starting to scare the customers" a sales attendant pleaded.  
  
"What's going on Miss?" Heero asked curiously, walking up to the distressed sales clerk.  
  
"Well, all of a sudden this man sat down in the middle of the aisle and began meditating" She explained, looking frazzled.   
Duo came up behind Heero and looked at the person who was causing such a disturbance. To everyone's surprise, it was Quatre!  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain- Woah, go Q-man! I never would of thought he would do something like this! It's a whole new side of him!  
  
Trowa's brain-something'snotrightsomething'snotright. Bigproblembigproblembigproblem  
  
Quatre's brain-ummmmm, we are one. Ummmmmmmmmm, we are one with outer space, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. We are one with the planet earth, ummmm. We are one with everyone, ummmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Heero's brain- I'm sorry soldier. We were too late to save you. The personality must have got to you. May your passing be quick.  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
"Ummmmmm, we are one with the floor" Quatre said mystically, swaying back and forth. "Ummmmmm".  
  
"Q-man! What do you think you're doing?" Duo exclaimed, moving closer to the meditating blond.  
  
"Ummmmm, we are one with peace"  
  
"Quatre, snap out of it" Heero hissed. "We still have a mission to finish".  
  
"Ummmmmmm"  
  
"I know what to do!" Duo exclaimed suddenly. He rushed over to a clothes rack and grabbed a pink shirt off it. Running back to Quatre, he waved it under the Arabian's nose. Quatre suddenly opened his eyes and looked around at all the people that were staring at him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked confusedly. Heero hauled Quatre off the floor and pushed him towards the exit.  
  
"Let's get out of here and then we'll explain" he muttered. Quatre gulped and let the brown haired boy steer him out. Duo and Trowa ran to catch up with the pair in case they had to control Heero.  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
"So, you're saying I was sitting on the floor meditating?" Quatre asked once again. Heero nodded to confirm the answer.  
  
"Yeah, it was really strange" Duo commented form behind, swinging the 5 shopping bags which contained 5 different outfits for them to wear tonight. They approached the house just as the timer went off on Heero's laptop. He sighed.  
  
"Mission complete"  
  
"Thank goodness for that" Quatre mumbled, walking up the drive way and to the front door. He tried to open it. "That's funny".  
  
"What?" Trowa asked curiously. Quatre looked back at his friends.  
  
"The door wont open" he replied slowly. All of a sudden, they could hear a lock being turned and the door opened to reveal...Wufei.  
  
"Oh dear lord"  
  
"ROTFLMAO!"  
  
"Is that my bath robe?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Wufei was wearing a bright pink bathrobe to match the hot pink and purple towel that was wrapped around his hair in a turban style. He had some sort of green slime on his face and his toenails were painted a bright red.  
  
"What's the problem? It's just a moisturizing mask" he replied in a high pitched voice. The other boys noticed that his eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Nice outfit Wuffles" Duo snorted. Wufei seemed to snap out of his trance and looked down at what he was wearing.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! HELP ME NATAKU!!!I'M DRESSED LIKE A ONNA!!!"  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~  
TBC  
  
I know this chapter probably isn't that funny but it's a transition chapter. The next one will be longer and hopefully a bit better. Please R&R!  
  
Wishful Thinker (a.k.a. Raijra) 


	5. The party and what is with the squirrel?

Oi, it's been aloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg time since I've updated. I haven't had much inspiration lately........Not much for humor anyways...........Anyways, let's continue.  
  
This is the final chapter of the day spent in Duo Maxwell's brain. Well, I guess that's not the best title for it now since I have added the other pilots in as well but I'm sticking with it. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes too. My Beta reader is away for the weekend and I want to surprise her by putting up this chapter.  
  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed me, especially the people who gave me these ideas for the last 2 chapters.  
  
*Pushes disclaimer forward*  
  
Disclaimer- Wishful Thinker (a.k.a. Raijra) doesn't own anything related to Gundam Wing. Or anything thing else. All she owns is this plot.  
  
Thank you disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer- *scowls*  
  
Aww, come on turn that frown upside down! *Whacks disclaimer on the back* you can't be sad.  
  
Disclaimer- *is passed out on the floor*  
  
*Grins sheepishly* Oops, my aim was a little off and I hit him in the head. Oh well, let's continue with the last chapter of The day spent in Duo Maxwell's brain....  
  
The Day Spent in Duo Maxwell's brain (sorry, it's getting kinda repetitive)  
  
The day...Oops already said that, on with the fic!  
  
After Wufei had calmed down slightly and washed all that green slimly stuff off his face, Heero's laptop let out yet another annoying screech. One noise that all the pilots had come to fear.  
  
"Please don't tell me we have another mission" Quatre whimpered, his face going pale. Heero shook his head.  
  
"That's just the sound to tell us that we have to start our next mission now" he explained hurriedly, frantically typing something. Trowa came into the living room just as Heero closed his laptop and stood up.  
  
"Wufei refuses to come down," Trowa said monotonously.  
  
"I wonder why? We picked out a nice enough outfit for him" Quatre asked outloud, looking confused.  
  
"That explains it then!" Wufei shouted from somewhere in the house.  
  
"I'll get Wufei to come down, you go find that good for nothing baka" Heero grunted, leaving the room in search for pilot 05. Quatre shrugged and went to the kitchen where he had last seen Duo.  
  
*~*  
  
As Quatre entered the kitchen, he saw something that made him want to turn around and run back out. There sat Duo, sitting on the kitchen floor, with a huge grin on his face. What was the problem, you might ask? Beside Duo, was an empty 2-pound bag of sugar.  
  
"Allah, help us all" Quatre murmured, as Duo bounced up off the floor and out of the kitchen.  
  
*~*  
  
2 hours later, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, a very hyper Duo, and a very reluctant Wufei entered Relena's mansion. "I still don't see why we had to come" Wufei grumbled, lagging behind the group.  
  
"It's a mission. We must accept all missions" Heero replied tonelessly.  
  
"It could be worse," Quatre said cheerfully. He was used to these kinds of parties.  
  
"Yeah, we could be stuck baby-sitting some really hyper kids" Trowa added. Wufei ran to catch up with the group.  
  
"Isn't Maxwell bad enough to baby-sit?"  
  
"Hush, here comes Relena" Quatre whispered as Relena approached them, dressed in a frilly pink dress, with yards of lace decorating the hem that trailed on the ground.  
  
"Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo! I'm so glad you could make it" Relena said in a syrupy sweet voice that made the pilots cringe.  
  
(A.N: *shoots death glare at Relena* heh, in case you didn't notice, I don't like ANY of the girls from gundam wing. If you can't stand me insulting them, don't read this fic. Back to the story)  
  
"Hello Miss Relena" Quatre said politely, bowing slightly. Relena smiled widely.  
  
"Hello Quatre, how are you?" Relena replied formally, curtsying.   
  
"We're all fine" Quatre replied cheerfully. Relena turned towards Heero, who was busy giving Duo one of his famous deathglares.  
  
"Heero, long time no see," she said warmly. Heero transferred his gaze to Relena's face.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Haven't changed one bit, have you" she said warmly.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Why don't you come mingle with me?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then," Relena said disappointedly as she walked away to go and great more of her guests.  
  
*~*  
Brains talking  
  
Duo's brain- Oh goodie! More people to call! *picks up brain phone and dials 787*   
  
Relena's brain: It's like a graveyard. A few withered brain cells are scattered on the ground. The ringing echoes hollowly through out. A shaky arm appears and picks up but the phone but then the arm turns to dust and the phone falls to the ground with a loud clunk.  
  
Duo's brain-Um, hello? Is anyone there?? Hello?  
  
Relena's brain- *dead silence*  
  
Duo's brain-Hello?? Come on, someone talk to me!!  
  
Relena's brain-*yet another withered arm reaches up and presses the play button on a tape recorder. Fuzzy static echoes through out*  
  
Duo's brain-okay...I'm confused.....  
  
Relena's brain- *tape starts* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD GGGGGGGEEEEETTTTTTTTTT MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo's brain-oh my shinigami!! She's at it again!!!  
  
Relena's brain- HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE...HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE.....HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE.....HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE......  
  
(a.n - if you couldn't tell the tape is stuck in one place)  
  
Duo's brain-okay... I'll call back.....*quickly hangs up phone* Okay, now I'm bored. *A loud crash in the background* What was that??  
  
Duos' brain (another cell)- sir? We have a problem...we're under attack by the...*insert evil music here* the sugar.....  
  
Duo's brain (lead cell)- well, if it's a battle they want, it's a battle they'll get!! EVERYONE CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* A bunch of cells grab their trusty steeds (in this case gundams) and gallop to battle, scythes in hand*  
  
*~*   
People talking  
  
"Duo! Stop doing that!" Quatre scolded, whacking Duo's hand. Duo looked at the blonde, his violet eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Stop doing what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Stop tapping people on the shoulder and running away before they have time to turn around" Quatre replied, frowning slightly. Duo stamped his foot.  
  
"But Q-man! I'm bored!!!" he whined. Heero choose this exact moment to come over and whack Duo across the back of the head.  
  
"Stop it baka. We're supposed to be behaving. Do you want to get us kicked out?" Heero growled.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Keep it up then"  
  
"Heero! If we get kicked out, we won't be able to complete out mission" Quatre cried. Heero's eyes glazed over with a strange shine.  
  
"Must complete mission" he muttered, looking straight ahead. "Must complete".  
  
"What did you do that for Quatre?" Duo complained, scowling. "Now we can't go home early!" and with that, Duo marched off, braid swinging. Quatre shook his head and went back to mingling.  
  
*~*  
20 minutes later...  
  
Quatre was cheerfully talking to some of Relena's IMPORTANT guests when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Please excuse me," the blonde said politely and turned around to see whom exactly had tapped him on the shoulder. To his surprise...it's was Dorothy Catellonia.  
  
(a.n- *shoots death glare at Dorothy* She tried to kill my Quatre!!! Anywho, I'm not sure if that's how you spell her last name...so if I didn't spell it right, could someone send me the correct spelling? Thanx)  
  
"Hello Miss Dorothy" Quatre said formally. "You look well". He had forgiven her for the incident on Peace Million.  
  
"So do you" Dorothy replied stiffly.  
  
"You have given up your ways of war?"  
  
"No, what would be the point of that?" she said coldly. She was mad that she hadn't managed to finish the blonde off during their battle. Quatre was noticeably surprise by this comment.  
  
"Well, I must go and mingle with the crowd you know" she said tonelessly, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. She stalked off, leaving a very relieved Quatre. Duo caught site of Dorothy out of the corner off his eye. The violet orbs lit up.   
  
"A victim" he muttered, rubbing his palms together in anticipation. He started to plan what he was going to do.  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain- Whew *wipes sweat from brow * that should hold the enemy ((sugar)) off for awhile. Let's see who else we can talk to...*Dials 888*   
  
Dorothy's brain: It looks like a little baby's room with a white crib and various toys scattered about. A Playskool phone rings and a toddler cell crawls over and answers it.   
  
Dorothy's brain: Helwo?  
  
Duo's brain-um, hi? Is this Dorothy's brain?   
  
Dorothy's brain- maybe, maybe not  
  
Duo's Brain-*sighs * Well, tell me the truth!  
  
Dorothy's brain-what does twuth mean?  
  
Duo's brain-well it means...oh, never mind. Just tell me if you want to help me fight the sugar.  
  
Dorothy's brain: *springs to life* sugar???? Me like sugar. Me like song to sing with sugar!!!  
  
Duo's brain-* jaw hangs open*  
  
Dorothy's brain- this is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing that not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll... this is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing that not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll...  
  
  
Duo's brain-ummmm...goodbye!!!!!!! *slams down phone * oh boy. Now I've seen everything.  
  
Duo's brain (another cell)-um sir? There's another problem.  
  
Duo's brain (leader)- well, what is it?  
  
Duo's brain (other cell)- the sugar is retreating...it was saying something about jokes, sir.  
  
Duo's brain (leader)- please lord, save all the good people out there. They don't deserve to be traumatized for life!  
  
*~*  
People talking:   
  
Duo slide up to Wufei who was sulking in the corner and poked him.  
  
"Hey Wuffles. Wanna get out of this party?" the braided boy asked coyly. Wufei merely grunted. "Aw! Come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Go away baka or your braid will be chopped off"  
  
Duo brought his braid protectively around his shoulder and stroked it lovingly. "Please? I wont tease you about...about...your........." Duo couldn't seem to continue. He had finally got a good look at what Quatre had picked out for the Chinese boy. Wufei was wearing black dress pants complete with spiffy black shoes. He also sported a neon pink shirt with a red rose pattern.  
  
"I'm going to kill Quatre" Pilot 05 muttered under his breathe and Duo fell on the floor laughing. After a few minutes Duo was able to control his laughter to a few giggles and got up. Duo was wearing black dress pants also but he had black high top sneakers on with a plain black dress shirt.  
  
"Are you sure you won't help me?" Duo asked one last time, placing a hand on Wufei's tense shoulder. He jumped back however when a spark of electricity (A.N-not romantic!!) was transferred to his hand. "Ouch!" Wufei brushed his hand away.  
  
"No, and that's final!" he growled. Duo stepped back cradling his hand.  
  
"Fine then" Duo replied hotly, before stopping off to go and perfect his plans.  
  
Stepping off to the side of the room, Duo took refuge in the shadows to pinpoint his victims...er...friends...  
  
Spotting Relena with Heero, a single, solitary, EXTREMELY destructive thought entered his mind. "The best way to bring down a party is to take care of the hostess" he muttered, heading over there.  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Heero's brain (leader): no...must...stop...personality...get the heavy artillery!  
  
Heero's brain (soldier): sir? Surely you can't mean...the gas?  
  
Heero's brain (leader): yes I do mean the gas! But you have to transfer it to Ms. Personality talking to us, got it?  
  
Heero's brain (soldier); *gulps * you're the boss sir...*turns around* You heard him! Get the gas bomb ready!  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
Duo casually waltzed up to the talking pair. He had the perfect plan to get rid of Relena for the night. "Hello Ms. Relena" He said politely, holding out his hand for her to shake. "It's nice to see you". Relena smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello to you to Duo" she replied shaking his hand, but by doing that, she received a huge electric shock. "Ouch" she cried, quickly with drawing her hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" the braided pilot asked with fake worry in his voice.  
  
Relena nodded. "I'll be fin..." Then something happened that proved the exact opposite.  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain-*hiding from sugar* what's going on? Has Relena's brain shut down?  
  
Heero's brain-oh my god! I don't believe it! Have we actually won the war?  
  
Trowa's brain-bigproblembigproblembigproblem!needhelpneedhelpneedhelpneedhelp!!  
  
Quatre's brain-Ummmmmm, we are one with the floor...ummmmmmm...we are one with faintingness...Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Wufei's brain-omg! Our poor girlfriend has fainted, everyone get some trendy clothing to wake her up with!  
  
Dorothy's brain-why she falls downs and goes boom?  
  
Relena's brain: *complete silence, no brain cells are left alive *  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
Relena has fallen to the floor, stiff as a board, her eyes slightly opened and they seemed to be glazed over. A crowd grouped around them, trying to help the hostess. Duo blinked owlishly. He hadn't expected THAT to happen. He then started to pout. He hadn't even put his plan into action.  
  
"What did you do?" Heero asked in his oh so common monotone voice.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Duo whined. "I was planning something but she fainted before I had a chance to".  
  
Heero smirked. "Thank you baka" he muttered, before walking away to join his fellow stoic pilots (Trowa and Wufei) in a corner. Duo pouted even more and then noticed something strange. Quatre was sitting on the floor, legs crossed. Pilot 02 walked carefully over to him. "Q?"  
  
Quatre had his eyes closed and he was swaying back and forth mystically. "Ummmm, we are one with the floor" he chanted. "Umm, we are one with peace, let peace be our guide". Quatre happened to be wearing a cream colored suit. His jacket was removed showing a light pink pastel colored shirt. Duo shook his head and looked around the room for someone else to talk to...instead another weird site met his eyes. Dorothy was crawling around on the floor, giggling like a little kid. He again shook his head and turned in a different direction to find Wufei right infront of his face.   
  
"Hey Wufei! DO you know what's going on?" Duo asked, sounding slightly worried. Wufei smiled slightly as Duo failed to notice pilot 05's glazed eyes.  
  
"Oh Duo, I just love what you're done with your hair" he squeaked, voice higher than normal. The braided boy's eyes widened. Wufei was acting like...like...a girl! He spun around; Heero was taking shelter under the coffee table, like he was under attack, just like before in the mall. 'This is all starting to make..." Duo thought before his eyes glazed over. His brain was taking over his body as well...but it's much worse than that...  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
Quatre's brain: ummmmm, friends, come join me in our chant!  
  
Wufei's brain: ohhhh! So many pretty clothes, we must look at them all!  
  
Heero's brain: we're losing again!! TOO MUCH PERSONALITY!!! *trys to hide * I'm going down fighting!  
  
Trowa's brain: funnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunny!!!!  
  
Duo's brain: please...someone...help me! The sugar is taking over!  
  
Duo's brain (sugar)-squirrels...I like squirrels...let's chase some squirrels!!  
  
Duo's brain (cell)-oh my shinigami!  
  
Dorothy's brain: where's my teddy bear???  
  
Relena's brain-*still no activity *  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
The sugar had taken over Duo...His violet eyes glazed over, he crouched down on the floor, like an animal waiting to attack it's prey. "Squirrels" he mumbled. "Must catch them". His gaze darted to a certain spot on the floor. "Must...get...SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that Duo charged like a rampaging dog chasing an imaginary squirrel. Imaginary squirrels are no easier to catch than real ones. It apparently darted up the wall and teased Duo as it sat on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Duo growled and pawed at the wall with his hands; his futile attempts to climb it.  
  
While all this as happening, Trowa stood leaning in a corner, chuckling slightly. Suddenly, the authoress decides to make an entrance.  
  
Wishful Thinker: Trowa, you did this didn't you?  
  
Trowa: I have no clue what you're talking about  
  
Wishful Thinker: THIS! *Waves hand around room * Change them all back! Now!  
  
Trowa-*still smirking* no  
  
Wishful Thinker- don't make me get out the...picture  
  
Trowa- *face pales * are you serious?  
  
Wishful Thinker-*waves picture around * dead serious  
  
Trowa-*grumbling* fine *snaps fingers and everyone wakes up from their trances *  
  
Wishful Thinker-thank you *storms out of room *  
  
Heero groans and gets up from under the table. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. Quatre also returns to the group.  
  
"I feel the same way you do Heero" the Arabian replied, rubbing his leg muscles. Wufei soon came over after that, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on?" Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre shook their heads.  
  
"No idea" they all said at once. Of course, Trowa wasn't about to admit what he had done.  
  
"Where's the braided baka?" Wufei growled, looking around the room. He spotted Duo sitting by the wall looking up at the ceiling in bewilderment.   
  
"Why do I keep thinking about squirrels?" Duo mumbled. "And why do I have the sudden urge to find a fire hydrant?"  
  
Dorothy was indeed back to normal too along with Relena who was just getting up with some help from her loyal zombies...er...I mean friends. "I think someone put something in the punch" Trowa said quietly. "I also think we've completed our mission so we can go home now". Everyone agreed and they went to get Duo.  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
Duo's brain: *peeks around corner * looks like the sugar wore off finally. All right everyone! We have work to do! *Everyone comes out from his/her hiding places * Let's get a move on people!  
  
Trowa's brain: iruleiruleiruleiruleiruleiruleiruleirule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre's brain: ummmmmmmmmmmmm, we are one......we are one  
  
Wufei's brain: let's get some beauty sleep girls! We need our happy faces tomorrow!  
  
Heero's brain (leader): STOICS RULE!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down *  
  
Heero's brain (soldier): sir! Watch out for the gas bomb!  
  
Heero's brain (leader): *knocks it off cliff * uh oh, where's it going?  
  
Heero's brain (soldier): to Ms. Personality  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
The tired and confused pilots walked out of Relena's mansion. Just as the exited the house, a loud rumbling noise was heard and screams could be heard from the inside. Everyone automatically looks over at Heero.  
  
"Hey, I didn't set off a bomb okay?" he growled.  
  
"Sure ya didn't Hee-chan" Duo replied, smiling. Heero shot him a famous death glare and reached into his pocket.  
  
"I can blow up the house if you'd like". He had pulled out a self-detonation switch. Just as he was pushing the button, Quatre lunged at the stoic boy and knocked the switch out of his hand.  
  
"No, you mustn't" the blonde cried. "Knowing our luck, we'll get an even worse mission as punishment".  
  
"Hn". The pilots proceeded to walk home. A curious squirrel came over and examined the switch. Deciding it didn't look like a very tasty nut, he left it alone and went back to his tree for some much-deserved sleep. He had been chased by a crazy guy with a braid!  
  
*~*  
  
Duo's brain: And so we end this fic, "a day in the life of Duo Maxwell's brain". I hope everyone enjoyed this and realized that it's really hard to be a brain cell. Especially up here. Anywho, I hope you're join us tomorrow when we'll be...*a cell taps shoulder* What is it? *cell goes on tiptoes and whispers into main cell's ear * What do ya mean that this is the end? Stupid funding cuts for muses! I guess that you won't be joining us next time because there won't be a next time! Well, I hope everyone liked it and go check out Wishful Thinker's other fics!  
  
The end!  
  
I hope that everyone liked it and thank you to everyone who reviewed! And I'm sorry it's a bit crazy...the sugar took over my brain...I wonder what's going on in the some other brains...perhaps Yugi's? *insert evil laugh here * Maybe...just maybe...they'll be next...  
  
Wishful Thinker 


End file.
